Worst Nightmares
by Rogue.Arcanis
Summary: Art and Alien Flu Take 2. The Doctor and Rose stumble across a familiar face in an art gallery in the year five billion and twenty eight, resulting in disastrous consequences for Rose...
1. Mr Spock

**A/N** – This is a rewrite of Art and Alien Flu, considering that I completely mucked up the timeline, and that I could add more descriptions to make the story better. Just to clarify, Worst Nightmares takes place a long time after "The Girl in the Fireplace", but before "Rise of the Cybermen", so Mickey fans, keep reading! Mickey the Idiot will be gracing this story with his presence!

The first three chapters have been given a few tweaks, and the next chapters will be posted soon! Please review:)

**Disclaimer **– Sadly I don't own any aspect of Doctor Who (although I can still dream, can't I?)

* * *

Chapter 1 – Mr Spock

"Where are we going today then, Mr Spock" Rose asked as she bounded into the TARDIS control room. The Doctor looked up from the control panel and grinned at her.

"You never did tell me what that was about," he replied "A little inside joke with Jack, was it? Mr Spock?? I'd love to be let in on the joke." Rose leaned casually back against the control panel.

"Mr Spock? Oh, come on, Doctor! You know, Mr Spock from Star Trek?" The Doctor thought for a moment, before an explosion of recognition flew into his face.

"OH!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers, "You mean _Mr_ Spock! Half-Human, half-Vulcan, wasn't he? I went to Vulcan once, very hot, but beautiful landscape if you know where to look-" Rose cut across him.

"You mean Vulcan really exists? Seriously?!" Intrigued, she leaned towards him to hear more.

"'Course it does!" The Doctor smiled at the amazement on Rose's face, "Nice enough race, but they are ever so serious. Always so logical."

Rose contemplated this new piece of information for a moment, before shrugging it off. Since she had joined the Doctor on his travels in the TARDIS, she had found that not a lot could surprise her. The Doctor had shown her aliens, monsters and civilisations of different times and planets, and apparently, there was so much more to see.

"I will ask once again. Where are we going today?" She sidled up to the Doctor and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"What do you think about art, Rose Tyler?" he asked her as he studied one of the screens.

"Art? Well, I suppose I like it alright. It's not something I would usually go for, but then what's wrong with a bit of culture. Why?"

"The TARDIS has found an art gallery in the year five billion and twenty-eight. What do you think? It would be the furthest we have ever gone!" Rose could see the light of adventure kindling in his eyes, "It would be as new for me as it would be for you. Anything could happen!" Rose looked up into the Doctor's boyish face and took his hand in hers.

"I don't care when we go, or where we go, as long as I'm going with you." The Doctor's free hand had been reaching out to type something into a computer, but now he paused, his hand hovering over the keyboard. For the briefest moment, Rose felt her hand being squeezed, before the Doctor was busily pressing buttons again.

There was a violent jerk and the TARDIS roared into life. In the time it took for Rose to reach her pink hoodie down from the coat-stand by the door and slip it over her head, they had ground noisily to a halt.

"Oh, yes! That's my girl!" The Doctor patted a wall of the TARDIS, speaking to it as though it were a dog that had brought back a stick, "It was very far to go, wasn't it? Yesh it was!" Rose hastily stifled a laugh, remembering the time she had met the Doctor's past companion, Sarah Jane Smith. The two of them had joked about the Doctor's little habits, one of which was stroking bits of the TARDIS.

"Right! Here we are then! Five billion and twenty-eight." The Doctor announced as he threw on his long, brown overcoat.

"Which planet are we on?" Rose asked

"Why don't you open the doors? You tell _me _where we are," the Doctor replied mysteriously.

Puzzled, Rose opened the double doors leading to the outside world. She found herself on a grassy cliff top, overlooking the sea. In the distance, she saw a huge, bustling, futuristic city, with tall skyscrapers reaching to the clouds. Large floating vehicles soared above her head, emitting a cacophony of bleeps and blaring horns. A familiar smell caught Rose's attention. She turned to the Doctor who was standing in the TARDIS doorway.

"Is that…?" she asked. He said nothing, but gestured with his head that she should find out. Rose bent down, tugged up a handful of grass and smelt it.

"Apple grass!" she squealed, "So that means we're in-"

"New New York, Galaxy M87 and the year is five billion and twenty-eight," the Doctor revealed, grinning, "Five years after we released a whole new form of life from a hospital run by cats!"

Rose turned to face where she thought the hospital was. Instead of the large curved building, bearing a green moon, the universal symbol for hospitals, she saw a great dome of metal and glass in its place. Rose turned back to the Doctor.

"What happened to the hospital?" she asked. The Doctor came and stood beside her.

"When the authorities found out that the Sisters of Plenitude had been breeding humans as lab rats, they shut it down," his face temporarily creased in distaste, remembering the human farm that those cat nuns had done experiments on, but then a smile replaced the frown, as he looked at Rose's eager grin. "That's the New New York Gallery. Famous place. Where all the top artists display their work. That, Rose Tyler, is where we are going!" He grabbed her hand and, with a shout of glee from Rose, they started to run away from the cliff edge, towards the New New York Gallery.

* * *

Don't forget to review:) 


	2. The Ice Exhibition

**A/N - **Here's chapter two for you! Thanks to those of you who reviewed and a special thanks to The Archduchess who is such a wonderful editor!

**Disclaimer** - Sadly, I do not own any aspect of Doctor Who (though I can still dream, can't I?)

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Ice Exhibition

The Doctor and Rose were laughing helplessly by the time they had reached the New New York Gallery. Rose leaned against a marble sculpture, of which she could only assume was the founder of the gallery (he had four arms and was holding a paintbrush in each one), and fought desperately to catch her breath.

"You were strutting around... talking about how slim you were and... how you had so many parts... that had never been used!!" She looked up at the Doctor, but collapsed once more into fits of giggles because he had started to strut just like she had described.

"You should have seen _yourself_, though" he rebuked, "Who's the one who kept smoothing her blouse down and sticking her chest out? 'Eh? And then you kissed me and-"

"What?" Rose suddenly stopped giggling, "I didn't, did I?" The Doctor looked a little embarrassed now.

"Well, it wasn't really you, was it? Cassandra was using your body."

Rose strained her memory. Had she really kissed the Doctor? She knew that she had wanted to on several occasions, but the fact that she _had_ kissed him, not as herself but with Cassandra using her body, annoyed Rose. Her irritation must have shown in her face, because the Doctor came over to her and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't fret," he whispered softly in her ear. Rose looked deep into his warm brown eyes and felt as though something inside her was beginning to melt. The Doctor leaned towards her and gently kissed her. His soft lips against hers sent a shiver up Rose's spine. That _something_ inside her had turned to liquid and was flooding her body with warmth. She didn't want this feeling to end, but like the hand squeeze she had felt earlier, the sensation was over all too soon.

"Come on, then!" He grabbed her hand, grinning once again, "Time for some culture!"

* * *

Though the feeling of the kiss was still with her, and she knew she would remember it for a long time to come, the pure beauty that Rose saw when the Doctor pulled her into the gallery's entrance hall pushed the kiss aside so very slightly. The glass ceiling opened out to show, not the sky like Rose had expected, but a huge map of space, with galaxies, planets and stars slowly revolving above her. The walls, also made of glass, contained smooth rocks and tropical plants with water flowing over them and foaming beneath them: an indoor waterfall.

The Doctor had sidled casually up to the main desk, where a bored looking security guard was seated.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"Err... yes, I think so," The Doctor smiled pleasantly at the guard, "Two day passes please."

"Will you be wanting those for today, Sir?" the guard asked apathetically

"Well... yes," the Doctor replied, eyebrow raised, "That is why we are here _today_."

"No passes to be issued today, Sir" the guard droned instantly, as though it was an automated answer.

"And _why_ would that be?" the Doctor asked, starting to get annoyed.

"There is an Alyssa Brooke exhibition going on today, Sir. Closed to members of the public. Its a sort of private party, you see."

"Well, that's why we are here!" the Doctor sighed, pulling a battered leather wallet out of an inside pocket. He flicked it in front of the guard's bored face, "There, you see! Professor John Smith, lecturer at the New New York University of Art, and this is Rose Tyler, my guest," The Doctor indicated to Rose, who gave the guard a cheery little wave, "I assume you know that the invitation states I can bring a guest?"

The guard was suddenly alert, as though the psychic paper had told him to stand to attention.

"So sorry, Sir!" he apologised, hurriedly printing out two passes, "There you go, Sir. So sorry for the confusion, Sir."

"That's quite alright," the Doctor replied, accepting the passes, "Come on, Rose!"

"Thanks very much!" Rose called over her shoulder to the guard, "_SIR!_"

* * *

The "private party", already looked as though it was in full swing. The Doctor and Rose passed through a wide, marble archway, one wall bearing the sign:

ALYSSA BROOKE

ICE EXHIBITION

19TH MARCH 5BN.28

Rose could see immediately why it had been dubbed the "Ice Exhibition". All around the domed room were beautiful, intricate glass and ice sculptures, ranging from tiny shards of coloured glass balanced on plinths, to a gigantic ice sculpture in the middle of the room. This was evidently the main attraction of the exhibition. Several men, women (and one or two aliens) in formal dress were stood around this piece of art, sipping champagne and eloquently discussing it.

"Such a beautiful piece..."

"...heard she based it on the story of creation..."

"...wonderful artist, and so young!"

Rose jumped as a waiter dressed in a black tailcoat appeared at her side, brandishing a tray of champagne in her face.

"Oh! Thanks!" she smiled at the waiter and took two glasses. She was surprised that even the champagne flutes were made of ice. She handed one to the Doctor, who was studying the huge ice sculpture.

"How do they do that?" he said, half to Rose, half to himself, "Suspending such large pieces of ice at that distance up! Just amazing!"

Rose looked up to see great carved pieces of ice suspended above the large block on the floor. When she looked closer, she saw ices shavings as fine as mist floating around these carved pieces.

"I'm going to take a look around the other side," she told the Doctor.

"Alright," he replied, not taking his eyes off the suspended ice, "Just don't break anything!" Rose laughed and walked away.

A red headed girl, a little older than Rose, perhaps, was making her way around the sculpture. One woman in a long black dress spoke to her, to which the girl nodded politely and thanked her. All at once, she caught sight of the Doctor, who was reading the plaque below the great sculpture. After a second or two of just staring at him, the girl let out a squeal of delight that made those near her stop and stare. She dropped her champagne flute, which smashed to the floor, ran up to the Doctor and flung her arms around his neck. The Doctor, needless to say, was rather taken aback.

"What the-!!!"

* * *

Who could this mysterious girl be?? (Well, if you have read Art and Alien Flu, you will already know, but whatever) Don't forget to leave a review:) 


	3. Lissy

**A/N** – Thanks to those who reviewed! Be sure to read this chapter thoroughly as there is a slight tweak to the ending! Keep reviewing, and I will keep writing. And thus, the world goes around…

**Disclaimer** – Sadly, I do not own any aspect of Doctor Who (though I can still dream, can't I?)

* * *

Chapter 3 - Lissy

"What the-!"

Embarrassed, the Doctor reached up for the arms that were wrapped tightly around his neck. Having returned the arms to their owner's sides, he found that they belonged to a pale young woman, about a head shorter than himself, with long red hair flowing in smooth waves over her shoulders. Her little black dress was swirled with rich silver embroidery: _"Somebody's doing well for herself"_ the Doctor thought. Her large brown eyes were fixed on his and on her face was a smile of complete euphoria.

"It's you. You're the Doctor," she breathed, "I've _finally_ found you!"

"Well, you seem to know me in any case," the Doctor muttered to himself, desperately trying to remember where he had met her before.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here today." Tears of delight were beginning to form in her eyes, "You saved me. Before you came, I had no hope of amounting to anything, no hope of a future. Every day I spent in that capsule dragged into the next. I thought that was how I would die. But then you came, Doctor! You saved me, you saved us all. You gave me a life, and now I've finally found you!"

The Doctor appeared through the lift doors, completely drenched, but with a beam of triumph on his face. Behind him stalked a rather snooty looking Rose, careful to keep a safe distance away from the Doctor to avoid getting wet. The hospital entrance hall was crowded with patients in dirty grey gowns, looking at themselves and at each other in wonder and disbelief.

"I'm the Doctor and I cured them!" The Doctor declared as relief and accomplishment flooded his features. From the crowd of patients, a pale girl with long red hair tiptoed nervously towards him. Shakily, she put her arms around him and held him tight.

"Oh that's right! He hey!" The Doctor embraced her and stroked her matted hair, "There we go, sweetheart! 'Eh?" A look of wander blossomed on the girl's face. Her first hug. The Doctor gently led her to stand with a group of recently cured patients, before strolling to the middle of the room.

"It's a new sub-species, Cassandra! A brand new form of life. New Humans, look at them, look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, _completely_ ALIVE!" He turned to point a quivering finger at Rose, who was absentmindedly examining the state of her nails, "You can't deny them, 'cause you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going. Keeps on changing." The Doctor flicked his head up to the ceiling in ecstasy, "Life will out!! Ha!!"

"You were at the hospital?" the Doctor exclaimed, the fine details of the incident with the cat nuns and the New Humans slowly coming back to him, "You're one of the New Humans." Suddenly, he remembered where he knew her from, and snapped his fingers "OH! You were the girl who hugged me in the entrance hall!" He held her by the shoulders at arms length and looked her up and down, a wide grin on his face. "My goodness, you look fantastic!"

"All thanks to you, Doctor" she replied, smiling. The Doctor realised something.

"Sorry, you obviously know my name, but I didn't catch yours."

"You can call me Lissy"

"Well, it's nice to meet you properly, Lissy!" The Doctor shook her hand as though meeting her for the first time, "Well, well, well. What have you been doing since we last met? It doesn't take an idiot to see that you have done well for yourself, got an education and everything! Let me guess," he began to walk around her, pondering the matter, "You're a journalist? No, a critic! That's why you're here today isn't it? Doing a run around of the Ice Exhibition, isn't it? Tell me I'm right."

However, while the Doctor had been hazarding guesses at Lissy's occupation, a pompous looking woman in a long black dress and silver grey ringlets had come over and tapped her on the shoulder. Lissy turned reluctantly to face her, anxious not to lose time talking to the Doctor.

"Miss Brooke, I must say, your sculpture of the Princess of New New Jersey is just exquisite! I dined with her only last week and the resembla-" But the Doctor had cut across the woman, who frowned disapprovingly at him before moving away, nose in the air.

"Lissy? Miss Brooke? THE Alyssa Brooke??? Designer, artist, sculptor? One of the most acclaimed of the age? YOU'RE Alyssa Brooke?!?"

"Well, yes, Doctor." Lissy giggled at his stunned face, "I am Alyssa Brooke"

"Miss Brooke!" The Doctor exclaimed, taking her hand once again and shaking it vigorously, "It's an honour, Miss Brooke. Wonderful exhibition! Your work is just extraordinary!"

"Doctor, please!" Lissy cut across him, laughing, "Please, call me Lissy. And if it weren't for you, there wouldn't even _be_ an exhibition. I would still be locked in a capsule in the basement of a hospital! I'm so glad that I finally found you, Doctor! I've wanted to thank you properly since that day," She sauntered closer to him, tracing the line of his chin with her finger. The Doctor frowned slightly before gently taking Lissy's hand and placing it by her side.

"Now, now, Lissy. We have only just met properly, after all." Lissy looked embarrassedly at her feet.

"Oh. I… I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't mean to be so… forward,"

"Doctor!" The Doctor turned to see Rose putting her mobile phone into her pocket.

"Rose!" he cried, rushing over to grab her hand and pull her back to Lissy, "Guess who this is. Looks familiar doesn't she? That's 'cause we've met her before. Down in the hospital entrance hall! This is Lissy and she is one of the New Humans! But guess who she is now. Only _the_ Alyssa Brooke!"

"Seriously?" Rose smiled at Lissy and took her hand to shake it, "It's lovely to meet you… again!"

"You were there too?" Lissy breathed, "Oh my goodness, thank you!" She flung her arms around Rose's neck, like she had done to the Doctor a few minutes before. The Doctor stifled a laugh at the look of pure embarrassment and shock that was on Rose's face. When Lissy had let go of her, Rose smiled at her again and turned to the Doctor.

"That was Mum on the phone," she told him "She wants us back at home as soon as possible."

* * *

Who likes reviews? Rogue.Arcanis like reviews! 


	4. Two sugars?

**A/N** - Hey all! Here is chapter 4 for you, a little longer than usual, so yippee! Hope you enjoy it, don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer **- Sadly, I don't own any aspect of Doctor Who (though I can still dream, can't I?)

* * *

Chapter 4 – Two sugars?

"I'm going to take a look around the other side," Rose told the Doctor.

"Alright," he replied, not taking his eyes off the suspended ice, "Just don't break anything!" Rose laughed and began to walk around the side of the huge sculpture.

However, instead of studying the large blocks of floating ice, she found herself thinking about the kiss that the Doctor had placed upon her lips earlier. The warmth that had flooded her body. The prickling tingle that had raced down her spine. The very thought made her slightly weak at the knees again. Something so wonderful, lasting so little time. She looked forward to another one of those…

Suddenly, Rose felt the buzz of her mobile phone in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw the word "MUM" flashing on the screen. Her mother never called her when she was out "travelling". Fearing the worst, Rose hastily pressed the green button and held the phone to her ear.

"Mum! Is everything alright? Is it more aliens over London, 'cause if it is-"

"Rose, sweetheart, calm down!" Jackie's voice replied, somewhat in disbelief, "Nothing's wrong! No aliens flying around or anything. Is it a crime to want to have a chat with my daughter?"

"No, 'course it isn't," said Rose, her shoulders visibly relaxing now that she knew her mother (and her planet) was safe. Her mind at rest, Rose began to animatedly report on what she and the Doctor had been up to since she last saw her mother.

"We're now in an art gallery in New New York in the year five billion and twenty eight." Rose turned and spotted an exquisite glass sculpture of a unicorn, with what looked like fine blue and silver gauze trapped inside it, "Oh, I just found the most gorgeous unicorn statue! It would look great on the mantelpiece. I'll see if there are any postcards of it!"

"Rose, darling," Jackie interrupted, "I know you may have lost track of things with all this traveling in time, but it's my birthday today."

"Oh my god!" Rose gasped, "Mum, I'm so sorry! You're right, I have completely lost track! And it's your 40th as well"

"39th, sweetheart," Jackie corrected hastily, "And don't worry about forgetting, I'd have thought as much. Anyway, I'm having a party and I've love it if you could come."

"A party at the flat?" Rose asked, "How many people are you asking over?"

"Oh, just a few friends," Jackie replied vaguely. Rose rolled her eyes, knowing that the small flat would be full to bursting. "Well, do you think you can tear yourself away from that gallery for a few hours? You can bring that Doctor over as well. I don't get to see you both often enough!"

"Oh, Mum! Of course we'll come," Rose agreed.

"Alright, sweetheart. Mickey's here; he's looking forward to seeing you too. Just make sure you get the right year, ok? See you soon, darling."

"Bye Mum!" Rose pressed the red handset on her phone. By now she had done a full circuit of the great ice sculpture. She stopped in her tracks to see the Doctor talking to a girl with long red hair

"…wanted to thank you properly since that day." The girl sauntered closer to the Doctor, tracing the line of his chin with her finger. Rose saw the Doctor take the girl's hand and place it by her side.

"Now, now, Lissy. We have only just met properly, after all." The girl looked embarrassedly at her feet.

"Oh. I… I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't mean to be so… forward," Rose frowned, feeling that it was time she stepped in.

"Doctor!" she called, rather obviously. The Doctor turned to see Rose putting her mobile phone into her pocket.

"Rose!" he cried, rushing over to grab her hand and pull her back to the girl, "Guess who this is. Looks familiar doesn't she? That's 'cause we've met her before. Down in the hospital entrance hall! This is Lissy and she is one of the New Humans! But guess who she is now. Only _the_ Alyssa Brooke!"

"Seriously?" Rose gave a rather forced smile and took Lissy's hand to shake it, "It's lovely to meet you… again!"

"You were there too?" Lissy breathed, "Oh my goodness, thank you!" She flung her arms around Rose's neck. The Doctor stifled a laugh at the look of pure embarrassment and shock that was on Rose's face. When Lissy had let go of her, Rose smiled at her again and turned to the Doctor.

"That was Mum on the phone," she told him "She wants us back at home as soon as possible."

* * *

"You dragged me away from that gallery to attend your mother's birthday party?" The Doctor spluttered as he and Rose reached the TARDIS. After making a hasty goodbye to Lissy, they had dashed from the gallery with the Doctor under the impression that there was a dire emergency back on the original planet Earth. However, Rose had only just informed him that there was no catastrophe back home, but Jackie had requested their presence at her birthday party.

"Oh, come one, Doctor!" Rose wheedled, "We hardly ever go back to visit her and it _is_ her birthday! Let's at least put in an appearance, then we can come back here! Lissy won't even notice that we were gone!" She considered this for a moment, "Well, actually, she was getting a bit up close and personal, wasn't she?" The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and they climbed in.

"Ah, you saw that did you?" The Doctor chewed his bottom lip in feigned embarrassment, though secretly smiling to himself. _'Rose doesn't miss much,'_ he thought.

"Yes, I did see that," Rose replied, hand on hip and eyebrow raised.

"C'mon, Rose!" The Doctor reasoned, hanging his coat on the coat stand by the door, "She was locked in a cell for most of her life! She was just… making up for lost time."

"Like I want to make up for the time I don't see my mum!" Rose hung her hoodie on top of the Doctor's coat and pulled a face like a child trying to get her own way, "Pleeease, Doctor? I don't want to argue any more, I've got such a headache. Please can we go to Mum's party?" The Doctor looked at Rose for a long moment in silence before finally giving in.

"Oh, alright then," he grinned, squeezing her hand, "How can I say no to that little face?"

"Oi, watch it!" Rose protested. The Doctor laughed and bounded over to the control panel, flicking switches and turning dials.

"Right. London, February 1st 2007, here we come!" He pulled a lever and the TARDIS thundered into time travel mode. Rose came and sat on the seat near the console, head in her hands.

"Still got that headache?" The Doctor asked sympathetically, adjusting some coordinates.

"Hmm," Rose nodded, not looking up.

"I know what you need. A good cup of tea! Two sugars?"

"As always," Rose replied gratefully.

"The best way to have it! I believe George Orwell once said that." The Doctor smiled, "I'll be right back." He ruffled her hair and strode out of the room.

Rose kneaded her forehead with her knuckles. Her headache had come on very suddenly; a dull, throbbing ache that was gradually building up inside her head. She shivered. The TARDIS felt suddenly cold. She rubbed her upper arms to try and warm herself up, before deciding to put her hoodie back on. She got to her feet and made for the coat stand by the doors. With her back to the wall, Rose pulled the cosy jumper over her head. It was the one that Mickey had bought for her one or two Christmases ago. She looked at the great glowing column in the centre of the control room, its decrease in pace indicating that they were nearly back in the 21st Century. All at once, Rose felt light-headed, her knees shaking so violently that she could no longer stand up. Slowly, she slid down the wall of the TARDIS and sat slumped on the floor. The TARDIS grew quiet and eventually stopped. They had arrived at the Powell Estate.

* * *

You know what we'll do? We'll leave a review!!


	5. Visions

**A/N** - Hello everyone! Wow, amazing response for the last chapter! You guys rock! This chapter is a _little_ shorter than usual (yes I know!), but I wanted to get something new posted to you as soon as possible, and I have yet to finalise what happens next. Please continue to be brilliant and drop me a review (As to length of this chapter: I _know_ it is shorter than usual. In the future we will have longer chapters!)

**Disclaimer** - Sadly, I don't own any aspect of Doctor Who (though I can still dream, can't I?)

* * *

Chapter 5 – Visions

The Doctor poked his head into the control room.

"Rose?" he called, "Just wandered what biscuits you wanted with your tea. We've got digestives, sponge fingers and the ones we got on the planet Spahn. Any preference?" Receiving no answer, the Doctor came into the room, puzzled. "Rose? Are you in here? Oh, don't say you've already run off to your mother's!" He began to wander around the control panel.

"Why is Rule Number One so difficult to understand? Three very simple words: Don't Wander Off. I must have said it a dozen times!" Suddenly, he caught sight of Rose slumped on the floor near the coat stand, her eyes closed. His hearts skipped a beat as he dashed to her side, cupping her face in his hands.

"Rose? What are you doing down here then, 'eh?" He tried to keep his voice calm and controlled, but nothing could disguise the waver of anxiety in his tone as he desperately felt for a pulse. To his relief, Rose slowly turned her head towards him, though she looked dazed and her eyes were unfocused.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, "Felt a bit dizzy. Came to get… my jumper… was cold."

"Alright, Rose," the Doctor soothed, "We'll warm you up, ok?" He reached up and grabbed his long brown coat from the coat stand. He wrapped it around Rose and sat behind her, shifting her so that her head was supported by his shoulder. Fumbling in his trouser pocket, the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and awkwardly adjusted the setting with one hand, supporting Rose with the other. Flicking the switch, he began to pass it across Rose's forehead. She screwed her eyes up against the bright glare of the screwdriver and whimpered softly.

"Sorry," he murmured, shoving the screwdriver back into his pocket. "You're running a temperature," he declared, frowning in concern. She looked up and smiled weakly at him.

"But I'm in the best possible hands, "she pointed out.

"'Course you are, Rose." The Doctor flashed her one of his dazzling smiles. His mind however, was elsewhere: running through every alien disease he had encountered on his travels. "Let's see," he muttered to himself, "Headaches, dizziness, feeling cold but running a temperature, intolerance to bright light…" He stopped as he felt Rose suddenly tense up on his chest. Her breathing was coming in short, sharp gasps. She began to quake with fear, her eyes fixed on the opposite wall. The Doctor's concern grew to alarm as he tried to calm her.

"Rose? Tell me what's happening. Speak to me Rose." Rose's eyes were wide and staring, her body rigid with panic.

"Doctor…" she moaned, "Please, Doctor… help me…"

"I'm trying, Rose! Tell me what's wrong!"

"They're coming for me…"

"What's coming for you, Rose? Come on, Rose, speak to me! Tell me what's wrong!"

"I thought they were dead. You told me they were dead. I saw the last one die!" Rose cried, trying to bury herself in the Doctor's jacket. The Doctor was growing frantic. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver once again and pointed it towards the wall that Rose's eyes were fixed on. Nothing. Nothing abnormal, no unusual energies or forces. Nothing at all.

"Tell me, Rose!" he implored urgently, "What's happening to you? Who are they?"

"Daleks," Rose gasped, "They're coming for me!"

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed, "Rose, there's nothing there! Oh, Rose, what's happening to you?"

"Doctor, please" Rose cried, "They're coming for me!"

"Rose, there's nothing here!"

"Doctor, help me!" The truth suddenly dawned on the Doctor.

"No," the Doctor breathed, shock washing over him, "No, please not her! Not Rose!"

He knew what was happening to Rose, he knew what was wrong with her. He also knew the consequences.

"Why her?" he hissed into the great expanse of the TARDIS, "Why her? What has she done to deserve this?"

Rose tore her eyes away from the wall and turned to cry pitifully into the Doctor's shoulder. He protectively held an arm over her, his teeth gritted in anger. Anger at what Rose was experiencing. Anger at himself for being responsible.

'_I was supposed to look after her.'_ The thought chased its way around his head. He looked at the blonde figure crying into his jacket.

"I'm going to stop this happening to you Rose," he vowed "I am going to cure you." His words bit into the silence, punctuated only by Rose's soft sobs.

* * *

You know the drill by now: Leave a review:)


	6. Gatecrashers

Hello everyone! Here is chapter 6 for you, hope you enjoy it! Leave a review!!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Gatecrashers

The doors of the TARDIS opened and an excited looking Mickey stepped inside.

"I was on my way to Jackie's," he said, "When I heard the TARDIS and decided to come and meet you both. You know the party's already started? But it's not like she'll run out of drink or anything. I saw some friends of hers bringing in stuff by the crate." It was only now that he realised that he was being ignored. The Doctor was sitting by the coat stand, a hard, angry look on his face, while Rose had her head buried in his jacket, shuddering sobs racking her body. Mickey's excitement instantly became concern.

"What'sa matter with her?" he asked, coming towards them. The Doctor's arm shot out to prevent him coming closer.

"Mickey, stay back! Don't come any closer!"

"What? Why not? What's wrong with Rose?" He took another step forward.

"Mickey, if you never listen to me again, listen to me now! Don't come any closer!" the Doctor ordered. He took a deep breath. "Rose is sick," he began, "I need to get her back to Jackie's place. Any other time I would keep her in the TARDIS, but I need someone to keep an eye on her while I go and find a cure-"

"What do you mean 'Rose is sick'?" Mickey asked incredulously, "You're supposed to look after her! She's got some alien disease and you were supposed to look after her!"

"You think I don't know that?!" The Doctor shouted at him, his eyes blazing, "You think I would let Rose get sick if I had the power to prevent it? You think I would let Rose die-"

"WHAT?" Mickey yelled, "She could die? What the hell are you still doing here then?! Go and find the cure! Make her better!"

"Then you've got to help me," the Doctor hissed, "I need you to go to Jackie's and get everybody out. Say what you want, there's a gas leak, electricity problems, whatever, I don't care. Just get everyone at the party away!"

Mickey looked at the Doctor, his jaw clenched in anger, before dashing out the TARDIS, slamming the doors behind him. The Doctor turned back to Rose, whose sobs had quietened to occasional sniffs.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly

"Tired," she whispered "But better than I was."

"Have the Daleks gone?"

"Hmm… I think so," she murmured, "Doctor, what's happening to me?"

She looked so sad and innocent. It tore at the Doctor's hearts to know what could happen to her. A sudden anger blazed through him as he looked into her eyes. What had she done to deserve such a fate? Why Rose? What was happening to her was unjust. Sadistic. Cruel. He hated feeling so useless. His Rose was suffering from what many had described as 'The Epitome of Hell', and he had to watch her go through such torture. He wouldn't let her see his anxiety. What she was going through would be upsetting her enough.

"Nothing to worry about," he told her, trying to smile, "Just a kind of alien cold. We'll have you back to normal soon enough, I promise. Don't worry; I'll be here to look after you." Rose gave him a weak smile.

"Nothing to worry about, 'eh?" she said softly, "Then why did you say that I could die?" The Doctor thought quickly, internally kicking himself for letting that information slip in front of Rose.

"Had to say that to get rid of Mickey boy," he replied, "You humans!" he teased, "You never listen."

Rose looked down as her mobile began to buzz in her pocket. She fumbled awkwardly to get it out, but the Doctor laid a gentle hand on hers. As he fished the phone out of her trouser pocket, they saw the word HOME flashing on the screen. Rose looked up at the Doctor.

"What am I going to say to her?" she asked, with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry," he soothed, "I'll talk to her,"

Pressing the green receiver, he held the phone to his ear. Rose could hear Jackie's irritated tone coming from the mobile.

"Rose, what is going on?" Jackie exclaimed, "I hear the TARDIS over ten minutes ago and neither of you show up, and now Mickey has dashed in saying that everyone should get out! Something about a gas leak? What is he talking about, Rose? There is no gas leak, is there? It's something to do with that Doctor isn't it? He's just trying to pull some stupid joke on my birthday, isn't he Rose? Tell me what's going on!"

"No, that Doctor didn't have anything to do with a gas leak," the Doctor replied icily.

"Oh, it's you is it?" Jackie rebuked, not bothering to apologise, "Well, maybe you can tell me what's going on. There's no aliens invading again, is there? On my birthday of all days-"

"No, there's no aliens, Jackie," the Doctor sighed, beginning to lose his patience with his companion's mother, "Rose and I were-"

"Anyway, where is Rose?" Jackie interrupted, "Why are you answering her phone? And why are you not here yet? Larking around London most probably-"

"Jackie, we are not larking around London!" the Doctor cut across her angrily, "Just get everyone out of your flat now! If you don't the whole human race could be in danger!"

"So there are aliens!" Jackie cried, "I knew it! Why do you feel the need to lie to me all the time, Doctor? Is there anything else you are keeping from me? Like perhaps, why Mickey is getting rid of all my guests? Like why there is a threat to mankind-" It was too much. The Doctor lost his temper.

"It's Rose, Jackie! Rose is sick and I need you to clear everyone out of your flat! The more time you spend blabbering on down the phone, the less chance Rose has of surviving!"

There was silence on the other end of the line. In her flat, Jackie stood frozen, the phone held away from her mouth. The Doctor, his face grim, growled into the receiver.

"We'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

Jackie watched as the Doctor tucked the blanket around Rose. No sooner had Mickey ushered all of her party guests out of the flat, when the Doctor turned up, supporting Rose, her eyeliner running in streams down her face. The Doctor had instantly ordered that Jackie didn't come close to them, and instructed her to remain as far away from Rose as was possible. Of course, Jackie had snapped at the Doctor, imploring that she wanted to be close to her daughter, to take care of her, especially if she was ill. However, the Doctor had given her a look so piercing and full of purpose that she had remained in silence by the bedroom door.

The Doctor had drawn the curtains and was searching in his pockets for something. After a moment, he pulled out the sonic screwdriver, flicked it into bright life, and passed it across Rose's forehead. Rose winced in screwed her eyes up against the glare. Muttering an apology and squeezing her hand, the Doctor turned off the screwdriver and shoved it back in his pocket. Then, having whispered a few words to Rose that Jackie couldn't catch, the Doctor strode out of the room to stand by her and Mickey. Jackie's instant reaction was to search for answers.

"Right, Doctor," she commanded, "Tell me what is happening to my daughter." The Doctor sighed and ran his fingers wearily through his hair.

"I'll try to make this is simple to understand as possible," he began, "Rose has a kind of alien flu. We went to the year five billion and twenty eight, and that is where she contracted the virus."

"Does it have a name? This 'Alien Flu'?" Jackie asked, rolling her eyes. The Doctor took a deep breath.

"Rose has Maraneuraminidase Influenzavirus," said the Doctor regretfully, as though saying it out loud made it official. Seeing the looks on their faces, the Doctor gave a huge sigh of annoyance and frustration. "I'm not saying it again!" he exclaimed.

"Well, what exactly is this… maranuree thing, anyways?" Mickey asked desperately.

"It's a virus," the Doctor explained, "First discovered in the 780th Century. It's contagious, so that's why I didn't let you near her. Those affected with it display the same symptoms as the flu you have today. Only with this virus, the synapses and nerves are targeted. The patient begins to experience visions of their worst nightmares, fears and worries. That happened to Rose while we were in the TARDIS. She thought she saw a load of Daleks coming to take her away."

"She was always so terrified of them," Jackie whispered, her voice wobbling.

"Well, anyway," the Doctor continued, "These 'nightmare attacks' shall we say, become more and more frequent as the illness progresses. Eventually, the sufferer can no longer distinguish between what is real and what is nightmare." The Doctor paused for a moment, swallowing hard, "They go insane. Some advanced cases result in the subconscious mind collapsing. They go to sleep and never wake up."

There was a long silence as Jackie and Mickey took in this terrible news. Slowly, Mickey spoke,

"Well if this thing is contagious," he muttered, "How come you can stay with her and we can't?

"I had it once," the Doctor told him, wincing at the memory, "I'm immune." Hisface twisted with the sickening reminder of the effects of the illness. "It's like going through hell. Perception of reality goes haywire. You begin to lose the will to carry on. If either of you were to become infected, it would be like the SARS epidemic all over again. One man coughed in a lift and soon half of the population was infected."

Jackie spoke up at this point.

"You were supposed to look after her," she trembled, "You told me that you would take care of her. Now she's got this alien flu thingy and she could go insane. She could die. You would just let her-"

"JACQUELINE TYLER!" the Doctor exploded, grabbing her by the upper arms "DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT I WOULD LET ROSE DIE?"

Jackie fell silent, tears spilling down her face.

"There's a cure," the Doctor said blankly. His eyes were glittering with determination and passion. "And I plan to get it for her."

* * *

I wonder if anybody got the sneaky little Torchwood reference in this chapter…

REVIEW!!!!


	7. Behind the closed door

**A/N** - Hello everyone! Finally, a new chapter for Worst Nightmares! I spent a lot of time thinking about this chapter, adn I hope that it pleases. Don't forget to leave a review! they inspire me to write more (hint hint) :)

**Disclaimer** - sadly, I don't own any aspect of Doctor Who (I can still dream, can't I?)

* * *

Chapter 7 - Behind the closed door

With the snail trail of tears slowly drying on her cheeks, Jackie looked over the Doctor's shoulder into Rose's dimly lit room. Rose's skin was sickly grey, clammy and pale. Her hair was clumped in rat-tailed straggles and her smudged mascara gave her two black eyes. She lay in a fitful sleep, but had it not been for her restless twitches and starts, she could have been mistaken for a corpse. Jackie put a hand to her mouth, stifling a choking sob.

"My girl," she whispered, "My beautiful little girl. What's she ever done to deserve something like this?" She tore her eyes away from Rose's face and turned her back, lip trembling. For a moment, she looked defiantly at Mickey, her head held high as though she knew that all would not end in tragedy. However, a moment was as long as it lasted. The tears flowed freely once again, the sob of despearation and anguish escaped, and the she staggered forward into Mickey's slightly disconcerted embrace.

"It's not fair!" she suddenly burst out, clinging to Mickey's t-shirt, "It's not fair! She's only 21 for God's sake! "

"I know."

Jackie turned. To her astonsihment, the Doctor had stepped forward and it was he who had spoken, the first time he had done so since his outburst.

"I know," he repeated, "And believe me, I am so sorry." Jackie was amazed. Usually, she and the Doctor didn't see eye to eye. She had expected him to be blunt or tactless. He had often said that he didn't deal with mothers. But now, his words were sincere. Jackie was hearing a frank and full apology.

"I am so sorry," the Doctor reiterated, "But I promise that I will cure her."

"You will?" Jackie asked, her words almost a plea.

"Yes," he gave her a small, sad smile, and nodded, "I promise." He looked up and clapped his hands together, "Right! Better get going, then! Year five billion, here I come again!" Though his handsome face was accompanied by his charming lopsided grin, his eyes, filled with pain and anxiety, told a very different story. Mickey spoke up.

"So what are we supposed to do while you're off in some other millennium?" he asked. He sounded bitter; angry at what was happening to Rose and even more so at the Doctor for being responsible. Jackie noticed his tone.

"Stop it, Mickey, please!" she implored, "He's the only one who can help her!"

"It's alright, Jackie," the Doctor reassured her. He turned to Mickey, "I need you both to keep an eye on Rose while I'm gone. I said before that I would have taken her with me in the TARDIS, but then I would have had no one to watch her while I was gone. If she has another attack, you need to try and calm her down. But whatever you do, do NOT get close to her. Staying on this side of the door is probably safest. I'll try to be as quick-"

"Doctor…" came a whimper from behind him. The Doctor spun around. Rose was standing in the middle of her bedroom. Despite the tracksuit bottoms and long t0shirt that she had struggled into earlier, she was shivering and icy pale. The Doctor hurried over to her.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Doctor," Rose trembled, "I have to save him. He's going to die…"

"Who's going to die, Rose?" the Doctor asked, his concern rising by the second, "Who is it?"

"I have to save him…" Rose repeated more urgently, gasping as though she was out of breath, "I have to save him…"

"Who, Rose!?" the Doctor urged, "Tell me! Maybe we can sort it out together, 'eh?"

"No, Doctor," Rose said firmly, "I have to save him. I'm going to save Dad."

Jackie let out a small scream. The Doctor suddenly burst into action.

"Jackie, Mickey, stay away!" he ordered, throwing an arm out behind him to stop them coming into the room, "She's having another nightmare attack!"

"Doctor, please! Let me go!" Rose exclaimed, trying to get away from the Doctor who was holding her firmly where she was, "He's going to get run over! I have to save him!"

"Rose!" Jackie wailed, "Your Dad's dead, sweetheart! He died when you were a baby!"

"Jackie, you're not helping!" the Doctor growled, fighting to keep Rose from leaving the room, "Rose, listen to me! What you're seeing, it's not real! You're having a nightmare but it will all be over soon!"

"Doctor, let go of me!" Rose shouted, struggling to be free of the Doctor's arms, "You have to let me go to him!"

"You're Dad's dead, Rose!" Jackie sobbed, "Get off me!" she shouted as Mickey tried to pull her away, "Rose! Darling, you know that your Dad's dead!"

"Mickey, get her out of here!" the Doctor yelled.

"You're lying!" Rose screamed at her mother, "He's not dead! I'm going to save him! Just let me go and I can save him!"

"Rose! Listen to me!" the Doctor said urgently, "It isn't real. This is all some terrible dream. But you can wake up from it if you just concentrate." He pressed his forehead close to Rose's, clasped her hands in his, and pushed his mind forward into hers, "Concentrate, Rose! I'll help you! We'll get through this together! Tell yourself that it isn't real."

"But… I have to…" Rose gasped.

"No you don't," the Doctor told her, "We'll through this together, Rose! Concentrate! It's nearly over!"

Rose seemed to be getting the idea. She held tightly onto the Doctor's hands and screwed her eyes shut.

"No…. not… true…" she forced the words out through gritted teeth, each one painful, "Stop it… dad! Not… TRUE!"

"That's it, Rose!" the Doctor encouraged, "You're doing it! Keep going! It will all be over soon!"

Rose's frantic panting began to slow. Her eyes fluttered open and hse looked around the room, bewildered.

"Doctor?" she choked, trembling all over.

"Yes, Rose," the Doctor replied, cupping her face in his hands and gently pushing away a tear with his thumb, "You did it. It's all over now."

"Doctor?" Rose repeated. She swallowed hard and looked up at him, "Dad's dead, isn't he?" The Doctor's hearts ached as he answered her.

"Yes, Rose. He died when you were a year old." His voice shook as he stroked her tangled hair, "Rose, I'm so sorry." Rose's face creased up with tears and she swayed on the spot.

"Doctor…"

She stumbled forward and collapsed into the Doctor's arms. Grimly, he scooped her up and carried her to her bed where the blankets lay in crumpled disarray. Tucking her up once again, he stood to view his companion. The change in his usually bubbly and feisty Rose Tyler tore agonizingly at his very soul. He took one last look at Rose, bent and laid a tender kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Ten painful minutes had passed since the Doctor's departure. After returning Rose to her bed, the Doctor had joined them in the hallway, a fiery anger burning in his eyes. Without a word, he had snatched the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, and with a buzz and a click, had locked the bedroom door. Jackie had screamed at him in protest, but he had merely snarled at her that he "Couldn't trust her". He had then muttered some terse instructions to Mickey, seized his long overcoat from the back of a chair and slammed out of the flat.

Mickey was sat on the floor, his back against the wall, and was staring angrily at his trainers. Jackie was agitatedly pacing the corridor, pressing her ear to the closed door every time she passed it. She fumbled with her sleeve and checked her watch once again.

"Give it a rest, will you?!" Mickey grumbled, "You've only been checking your watch every ten seconds since he left."

"How far away did you say the TARDIS was?" Jackie asked, not taking notice of Mickey's sarcasm. Perhaps she didn't even care.

"A few streets away," Mickey replied, "But he said he'd be back and we both know that he will be. We just got to sit tight and wait."

"What, while my daughter has visions of her dead father and thinks that a load of aliens are coming to get her?" Jackie retorted, "Rose is going mad in there and I could never see her alive again. So excuse me for being a little bit edgy!"

"Oh! You think you're the only one who's upset right now?" Mickey burst out, scrambling to his feet to stand face to face with Jackie, blazing with anger, "We were nice together. Me and Rose. We used to have a laugh together, remember that? We were good together. But then the Doctor shows up and takes her away from me! And you know what? Who can blame her!? He can show her the stars and take her to different planets or whatever, but what can I do in comparison to that? Nothing! Mickey the Idiot, that's me! But I'm cool with that. I sit and wait for her to come back. I wait, and she comes back for a few hours every six months! And this time, he's brought her back and she could die! Cause her took her to see the stars!" His fists were clenched tight in exasperation. He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. When he spoke again, his voice was laced with resentment and indignation.

"You know what the worst thing it?" He pointed a shaking finger at the locked door, "When she was having that nightmare thing before, who was the one she wanted? Who did she want to take care of her? Not Mickey the Idiot, oh no! She wanted-"

"Doctor!" A moan came from Rose's room.

"Rose!" Jackie cried, pressing her ear to the door, Mickey's words instantly forgotten.

"That's it!" Mickey exclaimed, "There she goes again! We all know who she wants, Jackie!" His face was thunderous.

But all Jackie's attentions were focused on Rose. From her daughter's bedroom, she could hear faint mumblings, words and sentences rolling into one big confused muddle.

"Made my choice a long time ago… Never see them again… Doctor… never gonna leave you… not life without…"

"Rose! Sweetheart, you need to snap out of it!" Jackie called through the door, "It's just a dream, darling!"

"I made my choice a long time ago… never gonna leave you… what can I do to help…"

"Rose! You need to concentrate, darling!" Jackie yelled, remembering what the Doctor had said, "Tell yourself it's all a dream."

They could hear struggling and bumping noises from inside. Rose was evidently thrashing around on her bed.

"Doctor! Don't leave me! I can't hold on! I'm slipping!"

"Rose!" Jackie cried, "It's just a dream, Sweetheart!"

Doctor!" Rose screamed, "Please! I'll never leave you! But I can't hold on! I'm slipping! Don't ever leave me!"

Tears rushed down Jackie's cheeks as she strained to open the locked door.

"Rose!"

Jackie turned to see Mickey standing and screaming at the door.

"Move out the way," he growled. Jackie was so stunned that she moved towards the front door. Mickey started kicking the door, desperate to reach the girl he had never given up on.

"Rose! We're coming in to get you!"

Then, they heard one last heart-wrenching, anguished scream coming from behind the locked door.

"DOCTOR!!!!!"

* * *

Oooooh! Hope you liked! You know the drill by now! Please leave a review:) They make me happy 


End file.
